Curcuma is a genus having several accepted species in the plant family Zingiberaceae. The name Curcuma comes from Arabic kurkum meaning “turmeric”. Several species of the Curcuma were growing all over the India but mainly Curcuma is known because of Curcuma longa and Curcuma aromatica. 
Curcuma aromatica, locally known as Jungli Haldi is found as a wild species throughout India, though cultivated in West Bengal and Travancore (The Wealth of India, 1950). The rhizome is light yellow (internally orange red) in colour and possesses a camphoraceous odour. Flowers are pinkish white in color, with an orange lip. The stalk grows to about 8 to 10 inches tall, and is crowned with enlarged colored bracts tipped with pink. Leaves appear after the flowers. When in full growth the plants can reach a height of about 3 ft tall. Leaves are broad and very decorative, elliptic, 3-4 ft long, and 20 cm wide, leaf-stalk being as long as the blade. Grows fast and vigorously during the summer monsoon months. Rhizomes used to a limited extent in villages for flavouring curries. The essential oil is obtained from the rhizomes of the plant by steam distillation is a blue-black dark liquid with camphoraceous, woody, amber and spicy characteristic odour, contains 1,8-cineole, camphor, α-terpinolene, isobornyl alcohol, borneol and curdione (Gopichand et al., 2006).
C. aromatica rhizome's steam distilled essential oil appears to be having sharp camphoraceaous odour because of the presence of camphor as a major constituent. References may be made to Journal “Effect of manure and plant spacing on crop growth, yield and oil-quality of Curcuma aromatica Salisb. in mid hill of western Himalaya, Industrial Crops and Products, 24, 105” by Gopichand, R. D. Singh, R. L. Meena, M. K. Singh, V. K. Kaul, Brij Lal, Ruchi Acharya, Ramdeen Prasad, 2006. The attempts were made to reduce the carbonyls selectively to convert the camphor rich essential oil of Curcuma aromatica to borneol rich transformed product. Nature has very limited sources for the borneol rich essential oil e.g. Tanacetum alyssifolium, Rosmarinus officinalis. 
References may be made to Journals “Essential Oil Composition of Tanacetum alyssifolium, an Endemic Species from Turkey, Chemistry of Natural Compounds, 44 (4), 530” by Ali Kandemir, Hakan Ozer, Hamdullah Kilic, Ahmet Cakir, and Yavuz Demir, 2008; and “Chemical composition and antifungal activity of essential oils of seven Moroccan Labiatae against Botrytis cinerea Pers: Fr. Journal of Ethnopharmacology, 89, 165” by Chebli Bouchraa, Mohamed Achourib, L. M. Idrissi Hassanic, Mohamed Hmamouchi, 2003. There is not any work reported in the literature related to chemical transformation study over Curcuma aromatica essential oil.
References may be made to Journal “The essential Oils, Vol II, p 434-435; Berthelot, 1859, Liebigs Ann, 110, 368; Baubigny, 1866, Compt rend., 63, 221” by Ernest Guenther, 1975 where it discloses some reports where camphor was transformed into borneol by using the reaction.
Curcuma aromatica essential oil is blue-black dark liquid with camphoraceous, woody, amber and spicy characteristic odour containing a mixture of mono and sesquiterpenes eg. camphene, 1,8-cineole, camphor, α-terpinolene, isobornyl alcohol, borneol, curdione etc. and is less valued in perfumery industry. The odor was further improved by application of the present invention which produced the products having improved fragrance (because of synergistic effect of the compounds present in conversion of carbonyl compounds (e.g. Camphor and curdione) into their reduced products the product) and have received the value added developed products. The developed products have new fragrance and can be easily adopted by the perfumery and allied industry.